Estrus
by Sunshine Spray
Summary: One-shot. Our Saiyan princess is in heat for the first time, and with daddy gone, there's no one to keep the Saiyan males at bay. Main: Goten/Bulla, slight: Gohan/Bulla, Goku/Bulla, and Trunks/Bulla. Sorry, no lemons.


The victory party was in full swing and for the first time Bulla could say she was actually enjoying herself at one of her mom's lame parties. The adults were dancing like idiots and Bulla laughed, glad she'd never be that uncool when she reached their age.

All in all, she was having a pretty great time. Gohan, Trunks, and Goku kept plying her with praise for her role in defending the Earth. It had been her first time in a real battle, the hard fought peace her father and the other warriors of Earth worked for had kept her from utilizing all the skills her father insisted on her learning. Bulla had to admit her dad was right; she had needed those skills. Earth had needed all hands on deck to save her and Bulla knew Vegeta had never been prouder of her than in that battle.

The best part of all the extra attention was the fact that they kept bringing her drinks and food and she didn't even have to ask! It was only right, she was their princess after all, but what about the other Son? She could never keep him out of her mind for long. She looked around the lawn that had been decked out with food stalls and colorful luxury cabanas, searching for a specific half-Saiyan and when she found him, her smile died and her eyes saw red.

Bulla had always had a certain fondness for Son Goten which had only intensified recently, like very recently, right at this moment in fact. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to straddle Goten and make him hers, and she also wanted to pull out Marron's hair and scratch out her eyes for merely dancing with Goten. Rationally, Bulla knew Marron had no interest in Goten, she was getting married for goodness sake and her fiancé was at the party as well, but that didn't stop Bulla's feet from moving to towards the pair. The question was, who was going to get it first? Goten or Marron?

The only thing that had saved Marron at that moment was Gohan. "Bulla!" he landed, running excitedly towards her with a pink box in his hands, "I got those cookies you wanted! They were sold out, but I flexed a little muscle and they were happy to make them." That snapped Bulla out of her tunnel vision. Bulla gave him a pat on the back for his trouble of flying all the way to North City and back.

"Thanks, Gohan!" Bulla opened the package greedily. "But what do you mean, flexed muscle? Seems out of character for you."

Gohan blushed, "I got a little frustrated and ended up breaking their counter when I slammed my fist down. I apologized and paid for the damage of course." he said sheepishly.

Bulla just gave a shrug, whatever Gohan had to do was fine with her, but now he was just watching her munch on her cookies. _This is only a little weird._

"Where are my dad and Trunks?" Gohan asked, when he removed his line of vision from her mouth.

Bulla laughed, "Your dad is in East City trying to find the best egg rolls on Earth and I sent Trunks to Korin's tower for senzu beans." She didn't need them and knew they tasted foul but she wanted to see how far he'd go for her.

Gohan furrowed his brows in concern, "Why do you need senzu beans? Did you get hurt? I can fly you over to Dende, right away!" he left her no room to protest as he swept her off her feet and held her bridal style, his fingertips grazing her breast and sending a shudder through her. She was about to yell at him to let her down until she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked to where she had last seen Goten but instead of dancing goofily like he had before, he was standing stiff and looking right through her. _Well two can play at that game._

"Hahaha," Bulla tried to let out a genuine sounding laugh. "You're so silly Gohan. I'm fine, they're just good to have in an emergency." Gohan put her down and let out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Bulla looked to Goten who had ceased paying attention to her and went back to dancing with Marron.

"Gohan, you should go should go dance with Marron, she's only got a little more time of being a free woman, you wouldn't want to miss your chance." She didn't need him anymore and if he stole Goten's dance partner that was a bonus too. Gohan looked toward Marron and turned to Bulla with a reluctant expression on his face.

"Would that make you happy?" he asked earnestly. _Okay this is getting really weird._

"Yes." Bulla replied because she didn't know what else to say to a grown man who was eager to do her bidding.

"You got it!" he said running off.

She didn't know why Gohan, Goku, and Trunks were bending over backwards to please her but she wasn't going to complain, especially since they kept bringing her favorite foods to her. She was hungrier than usual today, particularly when she caught a glimpse of Goten.

* * *

Bulla felt _different_ lately, not in a bad way, not in a good way, it was just out of the ordinary. She was just _aroused_ and it was happening all the time, ever since the last crisis on Earth. However, it seemed like Earth's latest stand against evil had triggered something in Bulla. Try as she might, doing it herself wasn't cutting it. She wondered if it had something to do with her reproductive system. Pan had developed normally as a human, and Bulla's mother had been concerned when she hadn't started menstruating, in fact Bulla still hadn't at age twenty-one, but her mother had examined Bulla herself and found no discernible reason why she shouldn't be having periods. Her dad had been no help at all, Planet Vegeta had blown up when he was seven and he had very little in the way of a reproductive education. All the Saiyan biology he knew came from Nappa, who her dad had referred to as an oaf.

She didn't want to ask her dad about why she might be aroused _all the damn time_ and she couldn't anyway. He had gotten the jump on Goku and took a one way trip to Beerus' planet without his only subject after this latest crisis. Bulla asked Pan, who was the only other part-Saiyan female around, if she had felt the same after the battle but was only met with confusion.

"Hey Bulla!" Bulla jumped from the unexpected interruption of her thoughts. Then there was _that._

"What do you want, Goku?" Bulla asked testily. "And how many times have I told you not to instant transmit on me? This is the third time this week!" her fury was growing, but Goku just looked more excited. She suspected she knew what he was here for, he was in his gi, primed to fight. She wished she had never humored him at the victory party. Apparently, to Goku, "fly halfway across the world to get me egg rolls" meant they were friends now and he could drop in on her at any time.

"Just wanted to see if you changed your mind about going one-on-one with me." Ever since he saw her prowess on the battlefield, Goku hadn't stopped bugging her for a spar. It was getting annoying.

"No, I will not change my mind, and if you come back one more time, I'm telling ChiChi you're not working the fields like you're supposed to!" she threatened. Bulla for the life of her didn't understand what was so scary about her mother and ChiChi but she knew it worked to get Goku and her father to behave. Why wasn't it working with her?

Goku just smirked as if getting her angry was what he was going for all along. Instead of leaving, he came closer to her and gently grabbed a lock of her long blue hair that she was wearing loose at the moment. Bulla's heart raced as he brought it to his nose and took a long sniff, " _You smell so good, Bulma._ " he said dreamily. _What the hell? He just called me Bulma._

 _Okay that's enough._ "What is wrong with you?!' she screamed, slapping his hand away and jumping away from him as far as she could, suddenly her room felt suffocating and small.

"Sorry, Bulla." Goku said sheepishly, "You look so much like your mom is all." His eyes scanned over her body. _I need a shower._ Bulla shuddered in disgust.

"Get out before I make you." Bulla pointed toward the door, "And you can forget about having one more chance, I'm calling ChiChi as soon as you leave, you might want to hide out somewhere."

"In that case," Goku closed the distance between them and gripped her hips in his hands pulling their hips together. "Better make it worthwhile." _Oh my god, he's hard!_ If Bulla hadn't been so tense with sexual frustration, she would have powered up, punched him, and ran away. She knew she was strong but she'd never trained hard enough to go past Super Saiyan 2, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off if he wasn't willing to take no for an answer; _however_ , as it stood, Goku's clear arousal had set something off in Bulla and she found she had no desire to push him away. Maybe going all the way with someone would cure her of this _affliction_. _They look so much alike, I can pretend he's Goten._ Bulla rationalized.

Goku pulled her closer and took a deep inhale of her scent and started nuzzling her neck, and ran his hands up and down her body, one hand stopping right before he reached her breasts, the other caressed her thigh. _Dammit, why did I have to wear a skirt today?_ Bulla couldn't concentrate. It was like a haze had fallen over her mind and all she wanted to focus on was the pleasure. Bulla found herself getting impatient with Goku and moved to take off his top. They both had too many clothes on and Bulla scrambled to remove any article of clothing that kept them from making skin to skin contact.

 _Snap out of it Bulla!_ Her consciousness broke through. _You're about to have sex—for the first time, I might add!—with your best friend's MARRIED grandpa! **But I NEED this**. You'll need to find it somewhere else._ The two sides of her brain warred with each other, while her body instinctually sought the feel of Goku's rough hands on her supple skin.

Focusing on the moral implications of her actions had snapped her out of her fog and she realized what she was doing and whom she was doing it with. Then Goku moaned out her mother's name again and that completely jolted her out of her reverie. She had been in the process of pulling down Goku's pants with her teeth and she spit the offending orange material out of her mouth in disgust.

"What AM I doing?!" she screamed and pushed Goku away from her. She had to leave immediately, hopefully Goku wouldn't follow her. Taking advantage of his surprise at her pushing him away, Bulla grabbed her shirt and made a beeline for her window and flew out as fast as she could towards Pan's energy signature, not caring that she was completely barefoot and her shirt was on backwards.

Pan probably wouldn't be the most sympathetic ear, but Bulla had no one else to turn to, her best friend was the only person she was willing to confide in. _How do I tell Pan I almost had sex with her grandpa?!_

Trying to clear her head, Bulla flew through the clouds getting a little wet. Just what she needed, another cold shower. She tracked Pan's energy to her apartment. _Thank god she's not at work._

Bulla tore into Pan's home in a panic, startling Pan from where she had papers strewn about her at her kitchen table, "You're grandpa tried to fuck me!" Bulla let out, failing to notice the two other people at Pan's table.

"Excuse me," Pan said calmly to her guests. "I'll just be a moment." Pan gripped Bulla's upper arm tightly and pulled her to Pan's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What is going on?" Pan whispered. "I think I just heard you say my grandpa tried to fuck you? And where are your shoes? Is your shirt on backwards?" Pan let out a torrent of questions, "And Grandpa Mark would never do such a thin—"

"No, not Mr. Satan! Goku!"

"What?" Pan looked at her incredulously. "That guy has zero sex drive. Maybe you just misinterpreted things."

"I'm telling you, Pan, he showed up again asking to spar—"

"I don't know why you won't just indulge him, just let him kick your ass and he'll leave you alone, he's only interested in fighting strong opponents." Pan interrupted.

"Listen to me." Bulla snapped her fingers, "He grabbed me and pressed his boner against my crotch, and he kept smelling me. I'm telling you Pan, there's something wrong with him, and worst of all he kept calling me Bulma." Bulla left out the other details, like the fact that she had been into it and tried to undress him.

Pan stared at her open mouthed in shock.

"I don't know what to do! And I'm starting not to feel so good." Bulla moaned running her hands down her face and flopping on Pan's bed. She was feeling hot and getting a headache. This whole situation was a headache. "I'm so turned on all the time, and I almost gave in just to get some relief. I'm wound up like a tightened spring ready to snap!" She rubbed her temples trying to ease the rising tension in her head.

"Have you tried setting up a date?"

"That's not funny, Pan, you know I've never had sex before and ideally, I don't want my first time to be with a stranger or your grandpa." Bulla managed to get out, but now the nausea was coming up, "This is really depressing, I'm getting more and more desperate, but oddly I can't muster up any lust for the two guys at your kitchen table."

"Do you think it might have something to do with your Saiyan biology?" Pan asked curiously.

" _Our_ Saiyan biology!" Bulla corrected sitting up swiftly, _Oh, I wish I hadn't done that._ "How have you felt since the big fight?"

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about. It's business as usual for me." Apparently, Pan wasn't Saiyan enough to go through this problem if it was indeed a Saiyan problem.

Pan joined Bulla and sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around Bulla, "Maybe you're just experiencing horniess for the first time. It happens to everyone with a sex drive, but as long as I've known you, I just assumed you didn't have one."

"If this is sexual desire, I want nothing to do with it. I swear I have to relieve myself every few hours or else I get these symptoms." Bulla gestured to herself, "Headache, nausea, chills…"

"Bulla, you're sweating." Pan said concerned, she pressed a cool hand to Bulla's forehead, "Holy crap! You're burning up too. I think we need to take you to the Lookout." Pan went into full helping hero mode, "I'll call your mom and have her meet us there." Her tone brooked no arguments and frankly Bulla saw no reason to fight her, she didn't have any better ideas.

Bulla allowed herself to be flown up to the Lookout after Pan insisted she drink some water. Bulla wasn't flying as fast she usually would because the fever and headache made her slightly weaker, as a result, Pan and Bulla were greeted there by not only her brother, but his best friend, and Pan's dad.

 _Nooo! This is so embarrassing. I'm going to wish this killed me._

"Why are you here?" Bulla managed to get out confidently. She didn't want them to know how affected she was by her symptoms.

Her brother rushed toward her in a display of concern. "Mom's on her way but she said she couldn't get here fast enough so she sent me ahead."

"That's fine but why are they here?" she pointed and glared at the two Sons. If she was being honest with herself, Goten could stay but Gohan had to go.

"Gohan was with mom when she heard, and I was with Goten. They both want to see what they can do to help." Trunks said dismissively. Goten is concerned about me? Bulla felt her heart flutter. "Pan was right, you're burning up, are you okay? How do you feel?" his eyes, laced with worry, looked right at her.

His blue eyes so unlike her own—slanted where hers were wide, reserved whereas hers belied openess—bored into her with such intensity. She felt drawn to them. Trunks' body felt too far away from her and she sought to correct that by embracing him fully not leaving a millimeter of space between their bodies. Much like Goku had, Trunks pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent. Whatever he smelled he seemed to like because he pulled her closer if that was possible. Bulla felt her breasts flushed against Trunks' hard chest and couldn't keep the moan of desire that passed her lips.

Bulla felt a claw-like hand digging into her shoulder that pulled her away from the warmth of her brother. "What the hell just happened?!" Pan screamed out in a panic. Then she whispered softly in Bulla's ear, "Did you just get turned on by your own brother?" Bulla shrieked when she realized Pan was right, she had indeed been aroused by Trunks. The nausea that had been rearing its head came up in full force. She ran over to the side of the Lookout and puked over the edge, not caring who her vomit could have landed on. Pan followed after her and rubbed her back, leaving a confused Trunks in their wake.

"It's okay, we'll just avoid them, and I'll lead you to the bedroom where we can wait for your mom and Dende." Pan helped Bulla up and led her inside the temple, discouraging the other male Saiyans from following them.

Mr. Popo led them to a room with a large bed, where he instructed Bulla to lay down. The bed was so soft and cushioned that it immediately relieved some of her tension but she knew she'd rather not have Pan or Mr. Popo around for what she needed to do for a reprieve.

"You weren't kidding, Bulla. There's definitely something freaky going on." Pan said as Mr. Popo scurried out of the room.

"I need to be alone right now." Bulla said tensely getting up from the bed. She was getting increasingly annoyed with Pan's presence. She had been the one to bring Bulla here and it was she who had pulled Bulla away from Trunks.

"The hell I'm leaving you alone!" Pan was visibly appalled.

"I know what I need to do but I need you to leave me alone for a few minutes." Bulla said trying to remain calm.

"Oh no way am I letting you go after your brother! I don't want that on my conscience." Pan firmly stood her ground.

Bulla couldn't hold it in anymore, "Get out before I throw you out!" she yelled before she started to power up. Even though she knew it would be taking a toll on her body, instinctively something told Bulla to show her cards right away. Pan barely had time to power up in defense and block the punch Bulla had aimed at her head. _Fine by me_ , Bulla thought.

Bulla let out a torrent of kicks and punches letting out her aggression on Pan who was using evasive maneuvers. _Probably doesn't want to hurt me, doesn't mean I don't want to hurt her!_ Even though she had been feeling weak earlier, she had found a second wind and was able to keep up with Pan. Bulla attempted to knock Pan down with a sweeping kick but Pan had jumped up in the air, Bulla took advantage and threw an energy blast which Pan just managed to dodge.

"You won't get to lucky next time, bitch!" Bulla all but screamed at Pan. She had just became so inexplicably enraged by the older girl that she needed to eliminate her. When Bulla saw the fear in Pan's eyes, she only thought one word, _Good_.

Bulla landed a particularly nasty punch and was about to follow it up with a roundhouse kick when she was pulled away by strong solid arms. By his scent, she knew it was Goten. Bulla felt herself relax for a moment and decided to enjoy the feeling of being in Goten's arms, but then he dropped her rather unceremoniously once he pulled her far enough away from Pan.

"What is going on here?!" Goten shouted at Pan.

"Hey, she attacked me!" Pan said indignantly holding her eye where Bulla's punch had landed.

"And I would do it again!" Bulla snapped. As far as she could tell Goten was here, he'd be able to help her out, the only obstacle was Pan's presence in the room. Bulla lunged at Pan again, and delivered a kick to her side before being pulled away once again by Goten.

"Okay, I think Bulla's made her point clear." Goten began still holding onto her by the waist. The feel of his hands on her was getting to be too much. _Goddammit, if Pan won't leave she'll just have to watch then._

Bulla needn't have worried however. Pan spat out a response before making her way to the door, "Fine by me, I'm going home but don't blame me for whatever happens!"

Goten turned Bulla to face him and lifted her chin to look her directly in the eye, "Bulla, you're really worrying us," his sweet black eyes where so innocent and filled with concern for _her._ Bulla couldn't help her heart from jumping in her chest and smiled dreamily at him.

"I've always loved your eyes." she said lifting her hand to caress his cheek. She drew her face nearer to his and just as she was about to connect their lips, Goten interrupted.

"What are you doing?" he let out shakily.

"Making you mine." Bulla growled out. Without hesitation, she pushed him on the bed and straddled him using her thigh muscles to keep him in place. _I'm wearing too many clothes, Goten is especially wearing too many clothes._

Bulla swiftly pulled off her backwards shirt and bra leaving her completely bare from the waist up. Bulla finally felt Goten's dick stir but focused on his gaze which at the moment was focused on her chest, but his expression looked far from blissful.

 _Thank god, I wore a skirt today._ Bulla thought as she began to move against Goten trying to get some relief and it was certainly helping. Bulla didn't bother holding in her moans, but before she could try to get Goten undressed, he violently pushed her off of him and made a hasty exit, leaving Bulla extremely cold, frustrated, and most of all humiliated. It was like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on her.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized something, Goten didn't want her. Ever since she'd turned eighteen and Trunks had deemed her cool enough to hang out with, she had found herself in Goten's presence more often than not and despite her best efforts she had developed feelings for the much older half-Saiyan. Even her own brother had been affected by whatever pheromones she was sending out but not Goten who apparently found her so repulsive that even his mysterious Saiyan hormones couldn't make him want her.

Coming to her senses, Bulla took note of the energies nearing the door, it was her mother and Dende. Bulla put her clothes back on to make herself somewhat more presentable for those best designed to help her. She also felt somewhat relieved. Her mom was the smartest person in the world, if anyone could come up with a good solution it was her.

Once the door was opened Bulma rushed toward Bulla with her arms ready to embrace her. "My baby!" she wailed, taking Bulla in her arms. "Trunks was right, you are burning up." she said, her eyes and voice filled with worry.

Bulma let go of Bulla and tossed a capsule on the ground revealing a portable lab. Her mother drew some blood while Dende floated his hands above her using his Namekian magic. Bulma quickly analyzed the blood sample and asked Dende to compare results.

"It's so odd." her mother said puzzled. "You're showing very elevated levels of corticosterone, the stress hormone. Progesterone and estrogen are up to, consistent with ovulation. What do you think Dende?" Bulma turned to the guardian of Earth.

"I'm not a scientist but from what I can tell your body wants you to have a baby, Bulla." he said looking her directly in the eye.

"I figured that out," Bulla said deadpanned, "But how do we stop it?"

"If you were a cat, I would say mating would alleviate your systems," Bulla fixed a glare on him, " _OR_ you could just wait until it runs its course…" Dende paused and looked thoughtful like he was having some internal debate. Her mother looked over the test results worried.

Bulla was already feeling uneasy, but the concerned faces of her mom and Dende made her go into full panic mode, "What's going on? You have to tell me."

"Your testosterone is also up which is what is probably driving your desire…" Bulma began, "We probably think you're going through estrus or to put it simply, heat, and like Dende said if you were anything else it wouldn't be a problem but being a hybrid, this is uncharted territory."

Bulma's words didn't put Bulla at ease. "Why can't we wait it out?" Bulla's heart was beginning to race, "Stop beating around the bush, mom! Just tell me! You're freaking me out!"

Dende looked grave, "From what I can tell and the tests Bulma has run, there's a probability that this estrus might kill you."

Bulla's heart was pounding furiously. _I could die?_ All her life she had felt fortunate to be half-Saiyan but for the first time she hated her Saiyan heritage. It wasn't fair, she was going to die because she _didn't_ have sex.

Bulma was quick to reassure her, "We don't know that. We just know the symptoms you're experiencing like the fever, the rapid heart rate, headaches et cetera, are dangerous." she ran to put her arms around Bulla who was tearing up. "The biggest threat right now is the fever and I'm going to give you some medicine and hopefully that will bring it down." she patted Bulla's hand trying to reassure her.

"And if that doesn't work?" Bulla asked desperately, dreading the answer.

"Plan B." her mother sighed. Bulla could figure out what Plan B was, she just hoped she had a say in _who_ Plan B was.

The medicine her mom gave her made her drowsy and she was able to nap for awhile which granted her a bit of a reprieve. When she came to she noticed her mother wasn't around, instead she found her brother by her bedside.

"Where's mom?" she sat up looking around drowsily.

"She went to her lab trying to find a cure, she said she was better equipped to help you from there." Trunks explained. "But don't worry, I'm here." he said softly. That snapped her out of her sleepiness. What was Trunks implying?

"You shouldn't be here, Trunks." Bulla warned. She was too embarrassed to bring up what had happened earlier between them or maybe she was too afraid. If she had lost all semblance of their family relationship, he probably had as well.

Trunks ignored her words and put a hand to her forehead. "You're still burning up, dammit!" His touch did exactly the opposite of what Bulla was afraid of, and once again Bulla felt inflamed by desire.

"Trunks, I really think you should go." she said breathlessly. Her body was tightening involuntarily, and she was ashamed of how aroused she was getting by a touch on the forehead from her brother of all people. She could feel the moisture forming between her legs and hoped that her brother wasn't able to smell her.

Trunks made no moves to leave, however. Instead, he leered over her and brought his hand down from her forehead to her cheek and bent down and kissed her forehead. Bulla shivered though she knew she was burning up. Much to her horror, her brother began to move his lips lower than her face. _I guess it's all up to you, Bulla._

Quickly, she shoved Trunks away and ran out of the room. True, she didn't know what Trunks was about to do but she didn't want to risk it, not with how she was feeling at the moment. Bulla had made it out of the temple and out into the open air of the platform of the Lookout. It was night right now and she couldn't even appreciate the stars above her, she just wanted to go home. She tried to raise her energy to fly but she found she couldn't, she felt far too weak. Her condition was taking a toll on her, and her fight with Pan certainly didn't help, in fact every wave of arousal felt more intense than the last since the fight. She collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

Bulla heard footsteps jog towards her, she hoped it wasn't a Saiyan male but at this point she would have been content as long as it wasn't Trunks. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it was Gohan.

"Bulla!" he kneeled down next to her prone form. "Why are you out here? Trunks said he would monitor you inside the temple." He too put a hand to her forehead. _Uh oh, big mistake._ Once again, Bulla felt her desire intensify in the bottom of her stomach. Gohan wasn't Goten, but at least he wasn't related to her nor her parents' age.

"You'll do." Bulla said breathily, her decision made, he only managed to get out a "Huh?", before she pulled his face to hers for a kiss. He tried to pull away for a moment but quickly gave in. Bulla didn't care anymore, she didn't care if she ended up pregnant with Gohan's baby, she just _needed_ to get this ordeal over with and he seemed willing, not like Goten. She swallowed the hurt from that hours old memory.

Gohan was more than just a passive participant, along with shoving his tongue in her mouth, he also began squeezing her breasts and moaning. From below Gohan, Bulla wrapped her legs around his waist where she could feel his sizable erection pressing against her groin. She pulled back a little so she could access his belt as his mouth left her own and started planting kisses and sucking on her neck, while his free hand that wasn't on her breast made its way up her skirt, his fingers skirting her pantyline.

"Gohan! Get off of her!" a furious voice yelled. That jolted Bulla and Gohan from the haze of their attempted lovemaking, but they both made no attempt to separate, though Gohan had removed his hands from her more sensitive areas.

"Just go away, Goten." Bulla growled at him. _You missed your chance_. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not." he snapped, eyes narrowed at her, "But my brother is married and I know he'd never forgive himself if he went through with this." _Ouch. I guess I'm still capable of being hurt by him after all._

"I agree with Bulla. Just leave us alone Goten." Gohan said in a deadly tone, his face above her glared at his younger brother.

"If that's the way you want it to be, then fine." Goten raised his energy and got into a fighting stance, but then a look of confusion crossed his features.

Abruptly, Gohan was pulled off of her but not by Goten. "I don't think so, son." To her immense horror, it had been Goku. Bulla scrambled away as fast and far as her weakened state would allow her which was only about ten feet.

All of the chaotic energies attracted Trunks and he soon appeared outside the temple with all the other Saiyans. Bulla saw her brother scan the faces of herself and the Sons but fixed his ire on Goten. "You son of a bitch!" he didn't even let Goten defend himself as he charged at the younger half-Saiyan. Trunks managed to knock Goten off the Lookout but seeing as Goten could fly, it meant very little. Trunks quickly flew after him and an all out brawl between the two best friends ensued.

"Aren't you going to do something?" she turned to Goku and Gohan who were locked in an intense stare. They didn't pay attention to her as they too wordlessly took to the skies to duke it out. _What the hell is going on?_ Bulla was too weak and tired to give much thought to the situation.

Dende soon came out of the temple himself to see what was going on. "No idea." Bulla weakly responded when Dende asked why they were all fighting. Soon the Lookout shook with a body falling to its surface. It was a passed out Trunks. _I guess Goten won that bout_. Bulla could barely think, her mind was hazed in anticipation of a victor, somehow she knew whomever ended up being the last Saiyan standing was going to be the one to claim her, and Bulla couldn't wait. Dende seemed to understand and avoided healing the defeated men lest they try to join the battle again.

Not soon after Trunks, Gohan fell, he too was unconscious. Then all that was left was Goten and Goku. Bulla tried to focus on the fight but she was rapidly getting aroused by the two Son men, though it only looked like Goten was going all out. Goten had to turn Super Saiyan while Goku wasn't even breaking a sweat in base form. A visibly tapped out Goten took a kick to the side that knocked him out of the sky, though he was able to control his descent. He briefly made eye contact with Bulla and then threw himself back into the fight to no avail, Goku didn't even to power up to deliver the knockout blow to the back of Goten's head.

The only one left standing was the patriarch of the Son family himself.

"You're mine princess." Goku said as he approached her and gripped her wrist pulling her up from the ground. She was too weak to resist, but felt relieved. Finally! She'd get to sate her desires, she'd have to have Goku's baby which would be her crush's little brother but it would be worth it just to end it. _What is right with you? Because clearly everything about you is wrong. You're delirious._ But as it happened, they were interrupted.

"No one will be mating with my daughter under these circumstances." a gruff booming voice descended on them. Goku just pulled her closer in response, his hand resting on the small of her back.

 _Her father!_ But he was in some sort of bubble with the power of Whis' staff, along with those two was a petite woman with wild black hair. _Another Saiyan? But how?_

"Daddy?" Bulla managed to get out, "Why are you in a bubble?" _Wow, of all the things to ask, why not "What are you doing here?"_

"Because if I get a whiff of you, I'm likely to turn as braindead as the others." Bulla's whole face flushed red, realizing that meant not even her dad would be an exception to Saiyan heat.

"Bulma was quite panicked at what was happening here so she called me right away." Whis explained in his happily nonchalant tone. "We had to pull some strings to get Zana over here."

"I brought you a scientist…from Sadala in Universe 6." Vegeta said bluntly, "She'll be able to help you with this mating nonsense." he gestured to the petite woman who had come with him and Whis. "Kakarot, let go of my daughter." he ordered. Goku quickly released her leaving her to fall to the ground on weak, shaky legs. Seemingly forgetting about her, Goku rose to Vegeta's level, who was hovering a few feet above the Lookout.

"You realize you just challenged him?" the Saiyan scientist identified as Zana questioned Vegeta.

"That's fine with me." her father smirked, "We're taking this somewhere else, Kakarot." Vegeta said before taking off, Goku hot on his heels. Whis followed after them, leaving the unfamiliar Saiyan woman with Bulla.

Zana descended to where Bulla was weakly lying down on the tiles of the Lookout. "Fascinating, just fascinating." Zana said to herself looking through a computer tablet. "Your reproductive system is neither wholly Saiyan nor human. The hormonal changes are pure Saiyan but those symptoms…I've never seen anything like it." she rattled off to herself.

"Can you help me or not?" Bulla was quickly fading, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Of course!" Zana quickly pulled out a syringe and injected Bulla with something, "This should be safe. It's what we use as Saiyan birth control, basically. To put it simply, it tricks your body into thinking it's already pregnant." she explained. Bulla felt her head clearing but she was nowhere near being tip top. "Sorry, it will take a few hours. But don't worry, you can fall asleep. When you wake up…" but Bulla didn't hear the rest, she finally passed out, but not before feeling strong gentle arms envelop her. _Mmmm…smells like Goten…_

* * *

When Bulla awoke, she was in her room at home, however the only energy she felt around was her mother. All the other Saiyans must have been somewhere else.

"Mom, what happened? Please tell me I got knocked out and the past twenty-four hours were just a crazy nightmare." she pleaded. She was horrified by what had occurred and wondered if she could use the dragon balls to kill herself, was Otherworld far enough away?

"Sorry, honey." her mom shook her head, "But for what it's worth, I don't think any of them are going to bring it up. They're more embarrassed than you are, I think. At least you had the excuse of self-preservation."

Bulla groaned but realized that this was the best she had felt physically all week. "So why did that all happen? And please tell me you got more of whatever Zana gave you in case it happens again."

Bulma chuckled and assured Bulla she could synthesize the Saiyan birth control. "How many times have you heard your dad say, 'We Saiyans are a warrior race'?"

"Too many times." Bulla grumbled thinking of her father, but she was grateful he had shown up when he did. If not, she'd be gestating Goten's little brother, and she wouldn't need the dragon balls to kill her since ChiChi would be along soon to do the job herself.

"Along with a long childhood and youthful visage that lasts decades, their reproduction methods evolved to suit the highly aggressive Saiyans."

"How so?" Bulla asked in curiosity. She needed to know how to avoid whatever catalyst led to Saiyan estrus.

"That last battle on Earth triggered it." Bulma sighed, "Corticosterone is the stress hormone, many scientists believe that it causes aggression. When you were fighting the stress triggered your aggression which, in Saiyan females, starts ovulation. With the Saiyan sense of smell, it drives the males crazy. Apparently, casualties in battle drive the need for Saiyans to replenish their numbers."

"But why did it almost kill me?" It seemed counterproductive to Bulla to have a reproductive method that would kill the female before she could pregnant.

"You're half-human. Zana and I are still looking for an answer to that. On the bright side, she said unlike other Saiyan women, you're more capable of having sex outside of estrus." Bulma said brightly.

"Gee, that sounds great." Bulla said sarcastically. "If Saiyans can only have sex during estrus, why did they come up with a way to stop it? Not that I'm not grateful."

"On Sadala, the danger in it is what you saw yesterday, the all-out brawl with Goku, Gohan, Goten, and—" her mom hesitated, "Trunks." Bulla cringed remembering the desire she had felt for her brother. "Then of course Saiyan females don't like it when there's another female around when she's found her target, that's probably why you attacked Pan." Bulma explained.

Bulla groaned feeling guilty about what had transpired between her and her best friend. Pan had only been trying to help. She would let the older girl cool off before she went to apologize.

"Where are they all now?" Bulla asked, "I need to know the places I need to avoid for the rest of my life." Which wouldn't last much longer as she was currently trying to suffocate herself with a pillow.

Her mom merely let out a small laugh and tore the pillow from Bulla's hands, "Since Whis came, Goku left with your father and so did Trunks but he said it still wouldn't be far enough."

"Can you kick Trunks out?" Bulla asked seriously.

"He asked me the same about you." Bulma said amused, "But no one is getting kicked out. You two will just have to go to the best therapist money can buy."

Bulla grumbled but she still needed to know about the other Sons. "What about Gohan and Goten?"

"Gohan went to explain things to Videl and I think Goten just went home." Bulma shrugged.

Bulla jumped out of bed and started searching through her closet for something to wear. Now that she was no longer secreting pheromones, it was safe to clear the air. Even if he didn't feel for her like she had for him, she still needed him in her life.

"Where are you going?" Bulma watched her daughter moving about her room.

"I can at least make amends with someone." Bulla hastily explained picking out a dress and starting to undress.

"Take a shower first, even I can smell you." Bulma said before exiting the room and leaving Bulla to her privacy.

"Right!" Bulla tossed the dress aside and hopped into her en suite bathroom. After her shower, she put on the white sundress she had picked out to all the more emphasize her innocence. _After all that, and I'm still a virgin._ She internally grumbled.

Bulla flew over to Goten's place in Satan City. She had not forgotten his flat out cold rejection of her, and while she wasn't here to confront him on it, she needed closure on the issue. They had been having so much fun together lately, the thought of never seeing or talking to Goten again hurt her.

Before she could even knock, Goten opened the door with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked not unkindly.

"Can I come in?" Bulla asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course." he moved from the doorway to let her in. "How do you feel?" he led her to the couch in his living room, sat opposite her, and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Your fever's broken, that's good right?" Even though her estrus was over, she still felt that thrill of pleasure when Goten touched her.

"Yeah, my mom and that scientist from Sadala gave me some medication to neutralize the effects. No one should be sniffing after me anymore." she tried to joke.

Goten let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you're alright." he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, um, about yesterday…" she began but Goten put his hand up.

"There's no need to bring any of that up, we all acted out of character." Goten looked stiff and stoic. It seemed he would rather not revisit the last twenty-four hours, but too bad, Bulla needed to get something off of her chest.

"I just need to know that you don't hate me." she voiced honestly. The look he had given her when he found her with Gohan had crushed her soul.

"Hate you? That's crazy! Why would I hate you?" he jumped up appalled.

"My own dad didn't trust himself around me, but you flat out rejected me." Bulla began wryly. "No one was in control of their body except for you...And that look you gave me when you found me with Gohan. You can't blame a girl for jumping to conclusions."

Goten seemed to be having an internal debate and was silent for a moment before he let out a deep breath and spoke, "I've just had more practice controlling myself around you." _Wait! What?_

Was she really hearing this? Goten needed to control himself around her. "So it wasn't that you were repulsed by me?" she desperately wanted to know. Hope was rising in her chest.

"No, the opposite." he admitted somberly. Bulla's eyes widened. He had a chance with her and he didn't take it? What kind of man was he?

"Then why did you push me off you?" Bulla asked gently, hoping there would be more to his confession.

"Because I knew it wasn't you that wanted me, it was your affliction. I never wanted you under those circumstances." Goten started. Bulla couldn't believe her ears. "The fact that you seemed just as eager to jump your brother solidified the fact that you weren't exactly discriminatory in your selection. I knew what you were feeling for me wasn't real."

"You could have made me yours." Bulla said as a statement. Here it was, what she had been hoping for the past two years, that Goten would see the light, and he had, but that stand up guy with the pure heart wouldn't have her under dubious circumstances. Bulla knew she had chosen right.

"I know you came to clear the air, but I think I just muddied it up more. I'm sorry." he said, his head bent over avoiding her gaze. Bulla rushed over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Taken aback, it took Goten a second to respond but when he kissed her back, all felt right in Bulla's world.

"I've always liked you, you know." Bulla said after disconnecting her lips from Goten's. "Even without with the crazy Saiyan 'fuck-or-die' heat." If Goten was putting his heart on the line then so could she.

"Yeah?" he looked at her in surprise sounding pleased. "Since when?"

"Probably since I was nineteen?" Bulla scrunched up her face trying to remember. "But I thought you always saw me as a little sister." Bulla confessed.

"And I thought you'd never have feelings for an unremarkable old guy like me." Goten said self-deprecating, "I mean, look at you. You're brilliant, beautiful, and an incredible fighter, truly amazing in every way." Bulla blushed under his gaze, his words hitting her profoundly.

"And you're the sweetest man I've ever known. Plus, I think you're the only guy who can handle me." Bulla joked, lamenting she wasn't as great with words. "You know, I managed to break away from your dad and Trunks, and well Gohan came to me, but you were the only one I wanted from beginning to end." she added.

"I'm sorry I left you wanting, Princess." he said caressing her cheek. "But believe me, I wanted to give in as much as you did."

"You know my dad's going to be pretty upset when he finds out you're the strongest in the universe." she couldn't resist saying.

"How so? My dad kicked my ass after he was through with Gohan." he asked in confusion but still he smiled at her.

"You were the only Saiyan male to hold out for my sake. If you hadn't resisted me, I'd probably be pregnant with your child right now." Bulla laughed.

Goten snorted, "At least buy me dinner first. I know you're good for it." He bent down to kiss her again.

"Deal." Bulla smiled, feeling the best she had felt in weeks.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for making to the end but I have to personally say thank you to Vagus who was pretty much my unwitting beta on this one-shot. I can honestly say I wouldn't have done it without her.


End file.
